The Phinbella Alphabet
by Laurenino
Summary: An A-Z book of little short stories beginning with the letters of the alphabet. Phinbella alert! And slight teeny weeny spoilers from the movies. Just cute little baby stories :)


**Hey people! This is my latest (third) story. I guess I could say Three time the charm, but then again...what about Three's a crowd...I suppose it is to be working on three all at once, but I will try and finish my first one! **

**So...here's my Phinbella Alphabet**

_A is for ARGUMENT_

ISABELLA

I sat down on a little bench by the park. Maybe he wouldn't look here. Or I guess, he might, as I could see his red hair from a mile out. "Isabella! Come here! No! Don't you dare run away!" He shouts, and sprints towards me, on my heels now. I stop. "What?"

"I wanted to talk to you!" Phineas says, and grabs my wrist before I dodge again. "Really. What's really happening with you and Ferb?" He says gently, and sits down with me on the bench. "Nothing. Everything is okay!" I lie.

"No, Isabella. You have to tell me. Is he hurting you? Are you alright?" He questions me. He looks worried. I suppose I'd better tell him. He's the one who can do the most about it. I mean, Ferb would listen to his brother, right? "Okay..I'll spill. He...he's afraid that you're spending too much time with me, and not enough time with him. And he's taking it out on me." I say, and look around, just in case Ferb decided to follow us. "What is he doing to you? He's gonna pay..." Phineas asks, and clenches his small fist. "Well, he shouts at me, sometimes he even swears at me, calls me names, if he's feeling really angry..." I stop. I can't make Phineas hurt Ferb, even though he's hurting me. I'm not a telltale. "If he's feeling really angry...what?" Phineas asks determinedly.

"He..he hits me..BUT NOT THAT HARD!" I say quickly, and look away. Phineas' face is red with anger. "He could have just told me he wanted to hang out more often! He didn't have to hurt my best friend just because of that! Trust me, Isabella. It will all be okay. I'll keep him away from you. I promise!" This is why I didn't want to tell him. He'd get into trouble for hurting Ferb. "Phineas, no! Don't hurt Ferb!" I cry before he leaves. Now he's purple. Oops. "SO ONE MOMENT HE'S YOUR BULLY AND NOW HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND? SO, THE GIRL I'VE HAD A CRUSH ON FOR YEARS LIKES MY BROTHER? EVEN THOUGH HE HURTS HER? I'M LEAVING." He shouts. W-wait a second..."Phineas...you- you have a crush on me?" I ask in disbelief. "Um...I did. BUT NOT ANYMORE." He says, and runs away from me, tears spilling down his cheeks. "Phineas! I like you too! Please come back to me! Please!" I cry, tears starting to flow down my own face now. He turns around. "You- you _do?_"

"Yes, yes I do. Yet you never got my hints." I frown.

"You mean _you _never got _my _hints!" He argues. So...was I really the oblivious one too? "Izzy...will you..be my girlfriend?" He asks me nervously.

"Does _this _answer your question?" I smile, and kiss him passionately on the lips. "ISABELLA!" Phineas gasps, and then...he faints.

"Hit it, Carl!" I shout, and Carl, the doctor, hits the button to jump start Phineas' heart again. "Izzy? Where am I?" He asks, and I hug him tight. "I love you, Phineas!" I whisper into his shoulder, and he does the same.

"So, you're saying that that was how Mum and Dad became boyfriend and girlfriend?"Says a little 10 year old girl in a purple dress, a white blouse, and with a purple bow in her red hair. "Yes, it is, Liberty." A teenager says to her little sister. "Whatchya doin, Natalie?" Isabella says.

"Oh, hey mum! Just telling Liberty a story." She replies casually.

"Cool. I'm taking Derek to the park for roller-skating with Phineas. Look after Liberty!" Her mum says, and walks out.

"So, shall I try to tell Zak I like him like that?" Liberty asks, once the door is closed.

"Yes, yes you should..." Her sister answers, and gazes out the window, sighing in happiness.

**Yay! I have done the first letter! Next up is B. Though you already knew that- if you didn't, you really need to go back to Play School (or Kindergarten or whatever if you're American) . So...all I need to say is:**

**Natalie, Liberty, and Derek are my made up kids of Isabella and Phineas. **

**Natalie is the same age as Candace was on the show, with blue eyes, black hair, but wearing a blue and purple stripy T-Shirt like Phineas' and denim shorts and black tights.**

**Liberty is 10, with hazel eyes, red hair, and wears what Isabella wears but purple.**

**Derek is 11, and has blue eyes, blond hair, and wears EXACTLY what Phineas wears but with a green theme. **

**There is another sister that I want to include, who may be 12, may be 13, depending on what I want it to be in the story. She's called Candy, and has green eyes, blonde hair, and wears a glittery bow, a blue top, and a blue ruffle skirt with a black belt on her waist. **

**I have NO idea where their kids had inherited blonde hair, but let's just say that Isabella's dad had blonde hair...**

**You knew it was coming...Byzy!**

**PS: I actually had quite a lot to say. Hehe!**


End file.
